


i just wanna be with you

by richtozier



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, College, F/F, Fighting, M/M, Making Up, break - Freeform, but its only for a week, college decisions, fight, macey requested this one first so as always this is for macey, micah wheeler, taking a break, theres a mention of a monster and i picture the one from rugrats, trans lesbian mike wheeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richtozier/pseuds/richtozier
Summary: lucas and will have their first fight
Relationships: Mike Wheeler/Eleven, Will Byers/Lucas Sinclair
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	i just wanna be with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! another fic or whateva
> 
> im on summer jr rn so im gonna try to post oneshots as daily as possible! i have a list of prompts im going to do and im super excited for it all :D
> 
> & lastly warning for a lot of dialogue. my next fic i have decided there will be No Talking. No words dont address me

“Every couple gets in fights, Lucas.” 

“Not us though. He’s mad. He won’t talk to me. He literally won’t talk to me at all.”

“What even happened?” Micah leans forward, her right foot bouncing on the floor and slightly shaking their table. Lucas takes a pick at their food and shakes their head.

-

Lucas can already tell Will isn’t in a good headspace whenever they meet up with him to eat dinner at their house. He’s quiet and he’s fidgety. His fingers tap on his pant leg. His eyes have a small squint to them. But, he’s still okay. Probably just a bad day, Lucas assumes.

They’re pulling into Lucas’ street whenever Will brings up the pressing matter on his mind. “I talked to your mom today.”

“Yeah?” Lucas glances over to Will with a smile, “What’d she say?”

Will does not smile back at Lucas. They feel their stomach drop. What did she say? Why isn’t Will happy with whatever she said?  _ whatwhatwhat _

“You got into NYU,” Will backtracks, “And I’m proud of you. But you didn’t tell me?”

Lucas pauses. It’s true. They found out a few weeks ago, and they still aren’t quite sure why they haven’t told Will. Anxiety. Not knowing how to tell him that they’re going to college across the country from each other. “I was going to. The whole college process is just so hard and I still don’t know-”

Will’s face shifts into a frown, “Why are you lying to me?”

Lucas wonders if Will can hear their heart, “Wh-”

“You accepted NYU. You accepted into going this fall. She told me you’ve already completely accepted the letter already. This stuff is kind of a big deal, Lucas.”

By now, they’re sitting in Lucas’ driveway. There’s rain pouring around the car and ticking against the windows. Lucas wishes it would stop. Stop stop.

Will continues. “It’s not like I care where you’re going. You can go wherever you want to. I just- I don’t know. The timing of this all is awful.”

“I can’t control timing, Will.”

“I’m not asking you to!” Will opens his hands out and then clenches them into fists, “I’m asking you to tell me about these things. The things that affect our lives. The things that affect  _ us _ .”

Will shows every physical example of being upset and fully agitated. He turns away from looking Lucas in the eye and then begins rubbing the pads of his fingers underneath his own.

Lucas feels tears in their eyes, not knowing whether they’re sad tears or angry tears. They don’t know who they’re angry at. Surely not Will. He’s just processing information, but so is Lucas. Lucas thinks to themself, I have every right to say whatever I want to and tell people things whenever I want to. So they say exactly that, “But isn’t this whole thing my thing to tell you? What if I was going to surprise you and tell you?”

Will shakes his head slowly, “But you weren’t.”

Outside they can hear a group of kids yelling in the rain. “Will, I just don’t understand why you’re upset. It’s college.”

They’re making eye contact again; the conversation gets faster as it gets more heated.

“Aka the most important thing for us right now. I’m going to be in California. California. Long distance relationships are not easy.”

“They’re not easy, and that’s something we’re both going to have to push through.”

Will squints, “And that’s why I need to know things like this! As far as I knew you were also still considering other options closer. And clearly you still want me to think that, considering you just tried to lie to my face.”

“I don’t know what you want from me.” Lucas sighs and hits their hands against the steering wheel, defeated. 

Will crosses his arms and stares forward, “I want you to take me home. I’m not hungry anymore.”

The drive to Will’s house is deadly. The quiet, usually comforting and peaceful, is sharp and dangerous. Will doesn’t move from looking out the window. Lucas doesn’t attempt to keep any conversation. Both are afraid of moving.

_ Afraid of shaking the still. Don’t push it over. Don’t ruin this. _

Lucas stops in his driveway.

Will cracks the door. “Don’t text me tonight. Or tomorrow. I think we need silence for a few days.”

“Will, please don’t let up on us.”

He bites his lip nervously, slowly nodding. “Okay.”

-

“And you still haven’t talked?” Micah is on the edge of her seat as Lucas recounts the foul memory, “And to think! El hasn’t even brought this up to me.”

“Not the time.”

“Sorry.”

Lucas crosses their arms on the table and buries their head into it. They groan. “How do I get out of this, Micah? We’ve literally never fought before. And this shit had to be a serious one.” They sit up again.

Micah rests both of her hands on Lucas’ wrists. She has a friendly smile, she’s always had a comforting aura around herself. Micah was the first person Lucas thought of to get advice from, and she was the first person they wanted to comfort them. “Will won’t be mad forever. Hell, he probably isn’t even mad now. Will is a thinker. He will always think over a situation before he speaks or acts on it. 

“When we were younger, me and Will had gotten into a huge fight during the time when he had just come out to me. I felt awful and we didn’t talk for awhile, I’m sure you remember it. But, Will wasn’t mad forever. After a few weeks, I apologized to him and he was already okay again. We had a talk and from then we’ve been even closer than ever before.

“I know you said he said for you guys not to talk, but it’s been over a week now. It’s okay to reach out to him. You never know.”

-

Will’s spent almost the entirety of the week in his house. He doesn’t need to go anywhere else, besides his nightly jogging and a few times of going to the store with Joyce. 

He hasn’t told Joyce. About their fight or their break. He hasn’t really told anyone. 

El suspects something is wrong. They’ve been trying to press him to open up, but Will just hasn’t wanted to expose that part of his relationship. He doesn’t want their relationship to seem weak.

Will and Lucas have never had issues like this. They’ve never fought and especially never had to take a break before. Lucas never lied to him; Will never  _ berated  _ him for it back. The fight feels disheartening to him. He feels weak. 

He feels like he’s lost an imaginary battle to an invisible monster. But he put out a good fight! He took his sword and waved it around, ‘Don’t mess with us! You big monster!’ And, for a while it worked. They went 2 years without a single real fight. Now, the monster breathes fire and is stomping all over them. 

But monsters aren’t real, Will knows. This one isn’t real either, and this one can’t mess them up. He needs to apologize for yelling at Lucas. It wasn’t his place. College is Lucas’ deal and he’s never overreacted like this. 

_ sorrysorrylucas, _

-

Lucas knocks three times on the front door. They stand there for a moment. Wind hits their side and brings a shiver up their back.  _ Nervous. _

Will opens the door. He breathes out a sigh. Relieved? “Lucas…”

“I’m sorry. Will, I really should have told you about NYU. College is really important, and our distance is going to be hard,” Lucas glances down and back up again, “But I know we can do it. I would live on the other side of the world from you and you will still be the only person I can see. I love you. And I’m sorry I ever did anything to threaten that.”

Will immediately wraps his arms around them and pulls them into a hug, “I’m so so so sorry Lucas. I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I was selfish and I didn’t even think of the reasons you would have to not telling me about NYU yet. I am so proud of you and I’m so excited to see our next steps together.”

Will is crying. He buries himself into Lucas’ shoulder and holds them as close as he can.

They will make it. This is going to work.

When distance comes, there won’t be anything to stop them. And they will fight again. Things will fall into the place of trying to stop them from staying together, but none of it will work. The love will prevail. 

_ and when it comes time that things seem rough, nothing will stand in our way. i just want to be with you. everything. stronger together and undefeatable. my light.  _

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo & comment if you liked this!!!!! you can feel free to also send me any prompts or ideas in the comments or im also @ilysmrichie on twitter ! :D


End file.
